Makoto Waltz Segai
Major Segai Waltz Makoto apparently has some ties to the GHQ and is known as being "too sharp". He was also one of the major antagonists of Guilty Crown. Personality Segai is a smart and cunning character that manipulates people to get the information he wants. Shuuichirou states that Segai will hunt down a worthy prey with all his energy and then hang it up to dry. Segai has no loyalties and would usually follow his own interests, which is evident when he, after being facinated by Voids, wanted to restore Shu's Void powers as he sees it as beautiful. Plot ''Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas'' Before the events of Guilty Crown, Segai was hunting down Scrooge. Scrooge wanted to meet Segai, while pretending to be cornered by him, because he had thought Segai knew something about Da'ath, but this was later found out to be a false assumption. When Scrooge had used his Void, Segai had watched in fascination. This caused him to be distracted as a shard hit his left eye and he fell unconscious. ''Guilty Crown'' Years later, Segai later replaced his dysfunctional eye with a mechanical one and dyed his hair for unknown reasons. Segai is seen in a room after he receives his "work e-mail" and returns his attention to what he was doing. He looks at a man who was hanging by a rope and says "to talk, or not to talk, is the question" and orders some men in the room to "roll him". Later, he is seen telling Shu he was under arrest after Shu was betrayed and pushed out of a train on a short stop by Yahiro. Segai arrests Shu and takes him to prison where he is asked a few questions. Shu however, remains silent and talks to Shuuchichirou about it. He shows Segai a video that was sent in just 7 minutes before (showing Gai warning the GHQ that they will attack to save their comrade). Segai says he has a idea and moves Shu to see the reason why Yahiro betrayed him. They see Yahiro's younger brother Jun, who is still infected with the Apocalypse Virus, and has reached stage 4. Segai explains that Yahiro doesn't take the drugs but he sells it instead, because he needs the money to help his brother. They go inside a room and he says that he cannot forgive Undertaker because they disrupt the peace that the GHQ are trying to maintain. Shu argues this, saying that people were killed right in front of his eyes by "you people" and Segai calmly replies that they were unregistered citizens and Shu asks if that was a good reason to kill them. After revealing that Gai intended to save the mass murderer, Kido Kenji, the cause of the Sky Tree Bombing, he gives Shu a special pen. He explains that the pen is a transmitter that he should press anytime he is near Gai to put the appropriate punishment on him. When Undertaker arrives to rescue Kido, Segai receives orders not to interfere but he goes anyway and shoots a sniper, saying not to "get in his way". He then looks up in amazement at Shu's power, calling it "beautiful". He eventually leads an assault on one of the last Funeral Parlor strongholds, whilst allowing Shu to regain the Power of the Kings out of fascination. Afterwards, he tries to kill Ayase by hitting her with a semi truck. Shu respond by using the Shears of Life to sever his connection to life. He allows it, wanting to know how it felt to have someone's soul inside him. Picture Gallery f7ce37d6.png|Segai in Lost Christmas 2c483d6bc3c17c7f953e2be674fd3b01.jpg|Segai in Lost Christmas Segai character design.jpg|Character Design img1392.jpg|Character Design 2 Category:GHQ Category:Male character Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased